


夜聊时刻

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *游了未交往前提*故事约发生在tv73后*tmyz未察觉自己暗恋hslj





	夜聊时刻

他难得在刚过午夜十二点的时候躺上床，以往不熬到凌晨三点是不会肯阖眼的。藤木游作拿不准自己试图戒掉熬夜是否因为前天偶然和宿敌在线下碰了面、又被那人嫌弃熬夜的黑眼圈不够好看、还是因为最近课上睡得实在太过分了？难得早些上床的高中生忽然生起给鸿上了见打电话的念头，正所谓午夜十二点是一天的大好开始，如果这一天以鸿上了见为开始的话，那真是再好不过了。  
于是他手机里存了半个月却没有拨出去的号码终于派上用场，但世事向来拂意——连着两通都被掐断、第三次根本打不进去。  
被人挂念的宿敌当然把这个午夜突来的陌生号码拉黑了。  
藤木是不会轻易泄气的人，他干脆从床上坐回电脑桌边，费些功夫、成为了鸿上了见的社交软件里为数不多的好友。说来还真的要感谢specter，游作前天在地铁口遇到鸿上了见时，未多聊几分钟，就见对方的手机屏亮起，显示来电人是sp.——游作立刻记住这个软件，回头也在自己手机里下了一个，再结合着软件商店里少得可怜的下载量、仔细一研究、琢磨出这估计是汉诺的内线沟通软件。他本来还说哪天再遇见时正式加好友，但计划永远赶不上变化。游作在电脑端成功让自己成为鸿上了见的好友后、又倒回自己的被窝里。  
也算是打入汉诺内部了，真是值得纪念的历史性一刻。既然万事开头难，游作也没给自己找个容易的，他直接向好友R发出视频邀请。如果这是什么游戏世界的话，那么“视频聊天”的这个分支后面应该有满星的难度指标。  
这通视频邀请没被接，也没有按掉，就如此耗到自动挂断。他冷静地再次按下视频邀请，还是没人接。游作给鸿上了见发文字：我是playmaker。  
等了五分钟也不见回音，于是他第三次发送视频通话的邀请。这回却是出人意料的立刻被接起了，一脸冷意的鸿上了见出现在屏幕上，而且还是侧躺在床上的模样。  
他无端地屏起呼吸，先拿目光往对方出现在屏幕中的头颈肩扫了数个来回，最后定在那双虽模糊却透彻的眸上，自己浅浅地出了一脸的红。了见淡然看他犯羞，“怎么给我打电话？”游作也不知道自己是出于什么目的点了视频通话，他开始组织语言，但现在那数次夜梦思见的眉目绊住了他高速运转的大脑，一停不起……午夜十二点是一天的大好开始，“早、早上好——”  
话出自知失言，已晚，鸿上了见难得露出不是锋芒毕显的笑意，他很罕见地温柔嘲笑游作，“未成年可是不能饮酒吧、别是发酒疯？还是读书读傻了来找我打发时间？playmaker终于和笨蛋伊格尼斯一起变成笨蛋了吗？”  
“你之前都不接我电话，”游作回答得文不对题，“什么时候出来见见？”  
“这不是每天都见着吗？你对汉诺的行程清楚得堪比revolver的秘书。”  
高中生瞬间歪了重点，“秘……秘书！！你怎么……那什么，我都不知道你还有秘书。”  
了见无意和他闲扯，“只是打个比方，你没事的话就挂电话了，我还忙着呢，以后别没事给我打电话。”“不，等等！”被美色绊停的大脑终于重启，“我想和你聊聊，你想的未来，你以后的计划。”  
“这不是睡前适合聊的话题吧，我挂断了。”鸿上没给他辩驳的机会，视频窗口被关闭，留下那空白的聊天界面，结束通话前对方那不屑的哼声还萦绕着他。游作哪会就此甘心，方才的聊天话题找得实在没有水平，revolver又没有义务和他分享未来的计划，他认真反思，同时第四次发起视频聊天的邀请。  
那边应该也是正在用手机，因为鸿上了见秒接他的视频邀请。了见戴着耳机，呼吸声很重地扑在麦上，侧躺着，神情不太好。  
“就普通地聊几分钟好吗，了见，”游作装成柔软的姿态，“你看起来有点不舒服，是不是……胃病复发了？”他还惦记着第一回到鸿上了见家造访时，对方在输掉决斗登出后因胃痛而强撑着收拾鸿上博士遗体的模样，而那时候，他甚至没有资格去帮对方拿胃药，他端去的热水被鸿上了见置于一边，那句‘我不需要被身为敌人的你同情’让他连着好几夜在梦魇里心慌。游作同样不确定自己现在是否可以关心他的生活，但既然对方已说敌人的敌人是朋友，他且先腆着脸当一回‘朋友’。  
鸿上伸出手指在屏幕上点着，游作还以为他是想挂断了，结果好像只是在回复什么消息，“没有胃痛，没有不舒服。你明天还要上学吧，怎么不去睡。”  
游作不知道怎么讲，模糊的痛感从何而来，心跳的声音忽然很大，他只是想和了见视频聊天而已，更深层次的目的好像难以寻觅清晰，“太早了睡不着，想和你说话。”藤木游作注意到他心不在焉地轻叹一声，目光飘忽着不在看镜头，“在忙汉诺的安排？”  
“不是、嗯、差不多，也不会很忙，”他收回手指，对着屏幕整了整头发，头顶翘起的两撮还是压不下，“怎么现在叫我‘了见’？我还以为你只记得住revolver。”  
“叫revolver的时候，”游作顿住，“以playmaker的立场来说，是称呼你为revolver比较合适，现在我是以藤木游作的立场给你打电话。了见，你之前所说的‘朋友’是指playmaker还是藤木游作？”  
成年人惯用小计俩，游刃有余，“你想是哪个就是哪个。”“都想，我想和鸿上了见成为朋友，也想和revolver成为朋友。”他说完还有点不好意思。  
但了见的眼底亮亮的，“如果revolver不愿意呢？是不是没有看那些决斗相关的新闻是怎么描述playmaker和revolver的关系？”他像是说着秘密一样压低声音，“我们是宿敌啊。”了见压低的声音与revolver如出一辙，游作搞不明白自己为什么会被他沙沙的说话声弄得颜面发热。游作才移开目光几秒，又觉得不该浪费大好机会，继续如饥似渴地盯着屏幕上的人。这下轮到了见没继续看着屏幕了，他低头拨弄着什么，一面说道，“别那样盯着我看，朋友之间的‘看’不是这种方式。”  
高中生委屈，“那要怎么看？我都没几个朋友，你教我呗……了见。”  
鸿上了见一下子呼吸急促起来，他没敢看藤木游作过于热忱的视线，也没法再自持，藤木游作的声音好像直接吹进他耳蜗里，吹得发痒。他勾住下面的遥控器，想把小幅度震动的跳蛋关停。本来只是夜间暂休时的放松身体而已、一会还要继续加班，谁知濒临高潮时藤木游作会直接给他来视频电话，他只得先把档位降低，但现在光是听听藤木游作的声音、他都快要高潮了——然而汉诺的领导怎能如此不知廉耻地失态？！他握住了遥控器，很好，只需拨一下……  
“了见，你在做什么？”  
青春期小男生的声音沉沉地挠着他的耳畔，激得他不免战栗，手指无意识地合拢，他立即意识到自己误触了什么——但是来不及了——哪怕仅仅只是暴动地震了两秒就被他按停——然而这般已是抵达决堤的极点。那高中生仍喋喋不休地问他怎么了，可是鸿上了见无法回答，一手捂着嘴，另一手还紧紧拽着那枚停止跳蛋的遥控器，肩膀与胸廓的起伏根本不能压抑住。  
他高潮了，在被手机摄像头记录着与藤木游作注视的同时，困在器脏内的情热终至融化的顶峰。射精与前列腺的快感从来未有过这么激烈，几乎令他回想起初中第一次自慰射精的快感，也是这样，身体失控、大脑失神、像是昏迷一样地不知过了十秒还是一分钟？  
被手机架支柱的手机没有倒下，他那潮红的面色同泛泪的眼都被游作看得一清二楚，了见终于颤抖着伸手把手机屏幕朝上拍倒，也没管通话是不是在继续。他的耳机掉下去，但是麦还在枕头上，他又湿漉漉地喘了好一会，才意识到这麦就在唇边不远……了见拿起耳机，果然那边还没有挂断。他听了几十秒藤木游作的呼吸声，才鼓起勇气把手机翻回来。  
藤木游作脸比他更红，简直分不清刚才是谁高潮、还是说他也偷偷在撸吗？听着既是朋友又是宿敌的男人的喘息？  
“了见……是…在自慰对吧，你在和我视频聊天的同时自慰，”他看起来比鸿上了见还要羞臊，但是说话的音量却稳稳当当，也不怕被家里的两个非人小东西听见，“舒服吗？”  
那才射过精液的成年人惊骇而羞耻，偏偏这比他年纪小的男生还说着，“被我注视着自慰的话，也会更舒服吧……我想帮帮你……而且，我也勃起了，了见。”那说到最后的声音和他平常时候完全不一样，故意降低的音调像是调情，听得鸿上了见觉得自己又快要被点燃，而他怎好意思再当着游作的面高潮一次？还是借着少年朦胧的性欲做掩护？  
“勃起了就去自己解决，和我说又怎样，连撸管都要大人帮忙吗！”他揩去一点眼角溢出的泪，那柔软的皮肤被蹭红，一反平时高洁姿态。  
游作沉默了一会，脸还是很红，但是了见看到他的手伸下去了。汉诺的领导简直在心里哀嚎，这情窦未开的高中生竟看着他来撸管。然而他自己也好不到哪里去，方才第一通电话进来的时候，他正看着网上的playmaker决斗剪辑来自慰……这种畸形的渴慕大概始于他们的第一次交战。对强大力量的占有欲向来的决斗者的本能，他想要藤木游作、就和他想要从数据风暴中得到一只与自己相称的王牌怪兽一样合情合理。那决斗时从对方身上散发出的战意让他每一个细胞都亢奋，最开始只是决斗时被一同燃起战意，但到深夜里，这燃过头的战意转化为性欲，叫他多少次想着对方的声音而抵达高潮。如果能得到最强决斗者的双手为他服务的话，是不是就能满足这在决斗上未尽兴的征服欲？  
鸿上了见从不深究这一切背后的答案，欲望难以纾解的时候，往往只能依托着围绕playmaker的下流幻想来解决。他在心底狡辩，寄希望于这种奇怪病症的自我愈合：等一切都落下帷幕时、他对playmaker的病态妄想一定也会消停。  
不知高中生能否解读他目光里的深意，抑或只是沉醉于他的目光下进行自慰，甚至渐渐鼻息粗重，那狼眼绿的眸子直白地用目光舐着他。鸿上看他如至佳境，而同时自己射过一次的性器也再次勃起。游作看他又低头去拨弄什么，忍不住开口问道，“了见自慰的时候都在想着谁？”  
“这种事情和你无关。”真正的答案实在有违廉耻伦常，鸿上了见说不出口，却也觉得浑身燥热得慌。  
疏离的回答没有使藤木游作意外，他自顾自地接着说道，“我自慰的时候从来都是，想着你……以前只能幻想你长大后的模样、幻想你长大后的声音……后来见过面，我才发现真实的你比我的幻想要生动一百倍…连同revolver，我也幻想过，你决斗时候的模样让我心血沸腾。”  
了见惊愕得怔住，“你知道自己在说什么吗……？”  
“我知道啊，了见，了见……你说我们是朋友的那天，我好开心。我……我也不明白为什么会这样，为什么每次高潮的时候都是想着你，一定是因为这些年太想念你。”他的神色和决斗时无异，满满的战意和兴奋隔着屏幕都挡不住，了见可以从他手臂震动的频率看出他撸得愈发快速，“了见，我忍不住……能不能再说一次，我们是朋友的那句话。”  
都到这个份上了还提什么朋友！鸿上了见哪有办法说出，他知道藤木游作是缺乏常识，但断没想到会迟钝到这个份上，“我们不是朋友。”汉诺的领导恢复往日残忍的面孔，揭穿他的美梦，“藤木游作，难道你会想着你的其他朋友自慰吗？”  
正撸得爽的高中生被他的提问弄得不上不下，兴致莫名减淡，“你这话是什么意思？我当然只想着你一个人啊，revolver也不能算是其他朋友吧，”他自个先有点委屈了，“了见之前不是还说‘敌人的敌人就是朋友’，怎么现在反悔？”  
鸿上了见低垂目光把还塞在后穴的跳蛋的遥控器按下开关，“朋友也有好多种，你觉得我们是什么类型的朋友？肯定很不一般吧……你看，你会对我产生性冲动…”他不显幅度地偷偷用手抚慰茎身，看着藤木游作又懵又委屈的模样，恶趣味达成的爽快感十足，“我们根本就不能成为朋友。”  
高中生被他点醒，思索着几次开口又没说出什么，最后只能有些哀求意味地说，“了见。”  
他的声音让了见不能抵抗，徘徊的情欲更加难耐，鸿上了见没有理他，反而又暗自将跳蛋档位调高。  
“了见……我想和你分享我的未来，想和你并肩决斗，想拥抱你……是这个意味上的朋友。如果不能成为朋友的话，能不能……成为我的家人？”他觉得自己好像接近某个词汇，但是却仍然隔雾看花，成年人的世界对这个曾经一心一意决斗的复仇者来说是有点早了，“就像你给我力量那样，我也想给你力量……朋友也好、家人也可以、我想让我们的关系更加亲近。”  
汉诺的领导提示他，“像是恋人那样？”  
“…我不知道……”  
恋人这个词第一次进入游作的考量范围，他简直不明白鸿上了见是怎么想到这个词的，但又不能否认好像的确这样很贴切，他想要给予的感情与情感确实不能仅仅用‘朋友’一词概括。‘恋人’这个词语所指代的关系美妙得让人深陷，似乎就该这么回事，他和鸿上了见的那种灵魂深处的共鸣与十年来累积的情愫共同构建了这样复杂的关系。突如其来的发现与喜悦让他沉浸于思索中，直至鸿上了见再次叫他的名字。  
“游作，”他带着促狭的笑意，和胜券在握的revolver如出一辙，“你还硬着吗？”  
藤木点点头。  
“握着它，想象是我在摸你，或者是revolver的手在帮你撸……你更喜欢哪一个？”  
他微张着嘴唇呼吸了几下，了见看到他的上臂开始晃动，“我、不知道的，都没试过。”  
“那……游作有没有想过可以插到我的身体里，很热很舒服的地方，只有大人才能够做的事情喔…还可以射到我的肚子里，也可以射到这里，”他色情地用手指比成一个圈，然后放在嘴前，同时向镜头张开嘴，舌头灵巧地伸出来向高中生打招呼，又在对方呼吸加速的瞬间、收起放浪的姿态，抿唇而笑，“都没有想过吗？那你以前自慰的时候是怎么想我啊？”  
游作虽然已经被他调戏得又羞又兴奋，连脖子都红了，但眼神仍然不露怯，“就想着你在我的面前，或者是revolver……蹭一蹭而已…靠在了见怀里蹭……”他也终于意识到自己的路数太低级，在无所不知的成年人鸿上了见面前，好像一只刚学会发情、毛都没长齐的幼崽。  
“如果我们是恋人的话，就可以蹭很多地方，不单是嘴里，胸也可以，”了见撩起上衣，侧躺的时候乳沟自然也更深，“还有腋下，手心，腿间……还可以用脚帮你撸出来。”他边说着边向后伸手，把有点滑出来的跳蛋推得更里面一些，小东西震得指尖都有点发麻，“我自慰的时候，想让playmaker进入我的身体，你会比决斗时还要更热情地抱着我，像发起进攻宣言一样、用你勃起的阳具在我的肚子里挺动……唔、游作…想象得到那种感觉吗？是不是快要忍不住了。”  
他们彼此的脸都染着性欲的淡红色，游作缺少素材的大脑都没想过鸿上了见这样春意涌动的模样，他也不知自己是同样表情，只一味渴求地看着了见鼓励他继续撸动。对方的言语就好像有魔力，他自然地开始想象鸿上了见的身体会是什么触感，胸、腋下、手心、腿间、嘴里……他不知道这些都是什么感觉，却能模糊地感受到精神层面上更为强烈的快乐。  
鸿上了见也快要被震得高潮，他紧握着自己前面的那物，又让游作叫一叫他的名字，他们的视线隔着屏幕相汇，彼此的声音与鼻息好像就在耳侧，一同抵达高潮简直就像是做爱一样。最后游作那一点发颤的尾音简直让他心动得难以自制，了见胡乱抓了纸巾把自己一手的浊物擦去，看着屏幕里的藤木游作也同样地在处理战果。他缓了一会呼吸，看向对面的人还一脸幼稚的意犹未尽，于是提议到，“into the vrains，我想接吻。”  
不出意料藤木呢喃着‘接吻’又神情恍惚几秒。  
了见报给他一个位置点，然后对着麦啵了一声，“待会见。”  
Playmaker的账号一上线会有提醒发到草薙和穗村尊那边，他不得不找了借口搪塞，又满怀期待和踌躇地推开了revolver神秘房间的大门。  
竟然是汉诺的总部的办公室。Revolver没有沿用父亲的那间办公室，而是自己搞了一个更小的，同样都是冷冰冰的机械味道。他已经提前黑掉了自家摄像头，面罩也摘下，这会直接把playmaker拉进来随手推在某个机械的大屏幕上。他粘在对方的身上接吻，playmaker的唇很软，舌头也不灵活，被他亲得毫无反抗之力，狼崽似的眼潮湿地看着他。  
“知道紧身衣要怎么解吗？”  
游作摇摇头，“我的紧身衣可能没法解开……我没有下载辅助功能的插件，这个账号只有基础决斗功能。”  
“真是好孩子呢，playmaker……”revolver勾着他的脖子又是亲了几下，分开的时候他用手指沿着深色紧身衣的中轴线，脖颈与颌骨的交接点开始，一直向下滑到那腿间都半硬的器，无形的拉链把playmaker的衣服从中拉开，“别忘了我可是汉诺的LEADER——”他笑着往愣神的高中生耳边吹气，“刚才在电话里告诉你的那些事情，现在都可以试试看了。”  
Revolver也把自己的紧身衣敞开，playmaker立刻贴上来，温热的肌肤相贴，“我还、有点不知道…怎么做……就先让我抱抱你。”他在对方的颈窝摩挲，只是这种程度的亲热都好满足，“了见，愿意成为我的恋人吗？”  
被提问的人挺挺胸部，一手把胸口的衣服拨开，一手扶着他的后脑勺，让playmaker将唇贴在他丰满的胸肌上，“当然。”他现在可以紧紧地搂着这个强大的决斗者，“游作不是很想和我成为朋友吗？……现在你是我的男朋友了。”  
还青涩得要命的playmaker兴奋地在他胸前蹭了又蹭，环着他的腰的手老老实实，revolver不得不稍微转身、把乳首送到他的嘴边，诱导他，“含住舔。”  
乖乖舔着他奶头的playmaker时不时抬眼瞄revolver情动的模样，知识丰富的成年人用膝盖一下一下顶磨着他腿间。  
Playmaker把他一边乳头吸红，又去吸另一边，本来只是舔着，怎么含了一会就开始用吸，终于松口的时候两边奶头都撩得色色地立起，忽然开窍的高中生继续用唇在他身上啜吸，夹杂着舔舐声问他，“明天晚上，还可不可以和你视频聊天？”  
“那要看看playmaker今晚的表现如何——”

 

END.


End file.
